


Tragedy

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Gellert left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

Albus watched, as if in slow motion, as Ariana tried to stop them. She screamed and yelled, but he could not hear a thing. Flashes of light were going in every direction and her magic, so erratic and pushing for release, erupted around them. There was light. Light of varying colour that touched every surface of the room, beautiful and terrifying. When it was gone Ariana was on the ground, still as could be.

Albus and Aberforth rushed towards her. Gellert was standing on the sidelines, unsure of what to do.

Albus held her face, it was still warm.

He looked into her eyes, they were empty.

He pressed two fingers to her neck, nothing.

Aberforth let out a cry and Albus felt his world tilting, spinning, blurring. Gellert's voice set him off, enraged him like never before.

"Is she-"

"This would never have happened if..."

"Albus?"

"Get out!"

"Albus I-"

"GET OUT! OUT!" And his magic sparked and crackled around him as thunderous as his voice.

And he watched.

Albus watched as Gellert turned and ran. Watched as Aberforth held Ariana's dead body and cried his heart out. Watched as his brother lips spat awful truths at him.

_... your fault... neglected her... stupid ideas... dead because of you... never should have trusted you..._

Albus' ears only caught the worst of what his brother said to him. He could not feel himself crying anymore, but he knew he was because his breathing was staggered, his body shook and his hands were wet from touching his face. He shook his head and curled himself into a ball whispering quietly.

"I wish I'd never met you..."  



End file.
